


Conversations

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: A few little conversations that I thought could take place over the next few weeks between different characters. First up is Aaron and Diane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know it's been a while, I've not been very well, but I hope you like it, please let me know.

Aaron sat restlessly on the couch in the back of the Woolpack. His leg was bouncing ten to the dozen, and his nails were half the size they had been half an hour ago. 

He hadn't been expecting a phone call from Diane, and especially not one asking if she could speak to him. Alone. 

He was nervous. More than he probably should have been, if he really thought about it. It was just that he had no idea why she would want to speak to him, other than it was most definitely about Robert. He had known Diane for a long time, and he cared about her, no question. And she was about to become his mother-in-law? He hoped that she wasn't coming to disapprove. A lot had happened over the years, but he hadn't made the best first impression when he and Chas had moved into the pub.

A small knock on the door broke him from his thoughts; Diane was standing in the doorway leading to the bar. 

"Come in,", he greeted her, trying to seem brighter than he felt, "tea?".

"Yes, pet, that be great, milk-",

"One sugar, I remember,", he smiled at her, feeling a little more at ease. 

Diane had that way about her, she was friendly, caring, and even though things were frayed between her and Robert at the moment, he knew she loved him. 

"I just thought we should have a little chat,", she started, sitting down at the table, "since you are going to be my son-in-law,". 

She was smiling back at him, she looked happy about it, maybe she wasn't here to warn him off. 

"Who'd have thought it eh?", he laughed, handing her the steaming hot cup, and sitting across the table. 

"Not even when you were dating Victoria,". 

They both laughed properly, the ice well and truly broken. 

"I wanted to ask you about Robert, how is he? Really?"

Aaron didn't know how to answer her, because truth be told, he didn't really know. He was fine. Mostly. Except Aaron knew he wasn't. He was kicking more in his sleep, and when Aaron woke in the morning Robert was always wrapped around him. Clinging to him. They usually feel asleep cuddling, but woke apart. Aaron was a compact sleeper, the way he fell asleep, was the way he tended to wake up. Robert wasn't. Aaron would find that Roberts long limbs had pushed him to the other side of the bed, as he star-fished across the middle. The first time he had woken up with Roberts hand resting on his face he had been extremely confused. Now he just laughed. And made a mental note that when they moved out and had a bigger room, they were getting a bigger bed. 

"He's.. coping, mostly," he answered her finally, taking another large gulp of tea. She was just watching him, waiting for him to continue, "I think he feels like he's letting Andy down, that maybe if he can make this right, it'll make up for some of the past,". 

She nodded, there was a lot of history between the two brothers, and neither of them really wanted to get into it. 

"He is fine, I think really, or he will be,", he continued, "he is still teasing Liv, making dinner, laughing at the tv. But he's clingy, and not in the way I imagined. He frets about me, which is to be expected after the crash, but he won't talk about the wedding, is vague on setting a date, and keeps biting mums head off if she asks questions. But then when we're alone, he holds on like he might disappear, like I'll disappear. It seems like nothing, but it's little changes, like he used to always hold me, when we watched the telly, it would be my head on his knee, but now it's the other way, like he needs the comfort. And I don't mind, I don't, it's just, I can see the change, and I know he's stressed. But he's Robert, so he won't talk about it,". 

It felt good to vent, to get it out. He was worried about Robert, and who better to tell than Diane right?

"Do you think he's having second thoughts? About the wedding?", she asked, and he understood why. They hadn't been together properly that long, and so much had happened in that time. 

He knew though, that Robert wasn't, so he answered instantly, "No,", before drinking more tea, he knew she'd been looking for more, "No I know he isn't. When were in bed, before we fall asleep, he continually tells me that he can't wait to get married, to be my husband, and for me to be his. And I know it's Robert and he could just be saying that, but I _know_ , I really know,"

"I understand pet, I just had to ask,".

"I understand that too,".

They sat in silence for a minute, both of them thinking over what had been said, and how much they both cared about the tall, stubborn man. 

"And Rebecca?", asked Diane carefully,

"Rebecca?", now Aaron was confused, she hadn't expected her to come up, at least not when the Whites weren't being talked about. 

"What's the history there, with her and Robert? I mean I can guess some things, this is Robert, but now,", she was stumbling over her words, clearly unsure of what she was trying to say. 

"Diane just say what you want to say?"

"Do you trust him, when it comes to her?", she asked bluntly, taking him aback slightly. 

"Yes,", he answered quickly, because he did didn't he? 

She was still just watching him, like she was trying to figure him out. 

"I trust him,", he added after a beat, "but I'm not blind, I know what you're talking about. I've seen the way she looks at him, and they way he sometimes looks back, but," he paused, running his fingers along his eyebrows, how does he explain why he trusts Robert, "we've been through so much, I _have_ to trust him, I choose to trust him, because if not, what's it all been for?". 

"Good,".

"What?".

"Good. I think you should trust him, I just wanted to make sure that you did,"

"So this was about me, not Robert?"

"I love Robert, he is my son, and I know I've been hard on him, and I shouldn't have been but it been a strange and stressful time,", she starts. 

He can see it, the toll it's taking in her. It's easy to forget, when it comes to Diane, how much she has also been threw in the past year because she's so strong. 

"I know how much he loves you, I can see it, sometimes I feel very silly for not seeing it before", she continues, making him blush, "I came to the hospital, he was a mess, and I know he would hate me tell you this, but it's the truth. He had been crying, I could tell, even though he put on a good front, and I knew then, that you were different. I'm sure people have been quick to tell him to take of you, make sure that you know he loves you etc, so I'm here to ask the same. Make sure he knows, how much you love him, because I think, deep down, he's still just a scared little boy, and it's when he lets the fear take over that he does things he regrets,". 

"You're right, completely, and I will Diane I promise, he knows,". 

They lapsed into silence again, smiling softly at one another. They say like this for a while, drinking their tea quietly, not speaking, enough had already been said. 

A few minutes later, when she had finished her tea, she got up, put her mug in the kitchen, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. 

Nothing else needed to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> Not had a chance to read through a million times, so sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.


End file.
